Of Portals and Perverts
by Warrior orb5
Summary: France messes up one of England's spells and ends up in another dimension. FranceXFem!France and slightly implied EnglandXFem!England.


Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, OBVIOUSLY!  
A/N: This is a prize for guessing the question in my Fanfiction; How France Saved Hetalia. Congrats Putscheschka.

* * *

"Here it is!" France exclaimed while holding a key up in victory.

It was the key to England's house. The green eyed nation had been dead to the world for about a week and France was sick of it. He was going to find out what he was up to.

He had already tried knocking so he unlocked and opened the door.

He walked in and called out, "England?"

After shutting the door behind him he started searching around the house for the reclusive nation. France then noticed that there was some light coming from a slightly open door. He opened it to see a long stairway.

"England?" He called down the stairs.

There was no answer. The blond nation hesitantly started down into the basement.

"Pritani canto Uindiorix," France heard being chanted.

"England?" France asked again.

He walked to the bottom of the steps to see a strange green light emanating from a pattern of symbols on the floor. England looked up to see France and stopped chanting.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" England demanded.

France walked closer to England and was about to point out that he had missed a world meeting but suddenly the markings on the floor started glowing a deep violet.

England stuttered for a moment before looking accusingly at the other country.

"You stupid git! You ruined everything!" England yelled while going back to a book behind him.

France looked at the markings before suddenly feeling lightheaded and falling to the floor.

"What did I tell you about-" the irritated nation began to rant before realizing that France wasn't there anymore.

When France opened his eyes again everything was blurry.

"Urg, you ruin everything!" He heard someone exclaim.

He tried to see where the voice was coming from and saw what looked like England.

"Come on, England! How was I supposed to know you were doing witchcraft or whatever it is that you do?" France said trying to defend himself.

"What?" The person who he thought was England said.

France realized that the person he was talking with was definitely a girl, although whoever they were they were British.

"How do you know about the countries?" Another girl who he hadn't noticed asked with an obvious French accent.

France was finally able to see straight again so he sat up and looked at them. The two girls looked very different from each other. The one he had mistaken for England was dressed formally and wore glasses while the one who had just questioned him was dressed more stylishly and had longer hair.

"How do you know about the countries?" France asked back.

There was an awkward silence.

"You first," the British girl demanded.

France thought it over for a moment then replied with one of his usual smirks, "Fine, I will admit, I am the country of France."

"You are not!" the girl with the french accent protested.

France frowned, "I am."

"You're not," she said back in annoyance.

"I am, besides, how do you know?" France asked in exasperation.

"Because, I'm France!" she yelled.

The British girl rolled her eyes and interjected, "I was working on a summoning spell before she came in and distracted me so you might actually both be France, from two different dimensions."

They both looked at each other.

"So let me guess, you must be England then?" he asked with an all-knowing grin.

England shook her head in annoyance, "Just what I needed, two perverts."

"Alice, I had no idea you were into that sort of thing," the female France said in a teasing tone.

"I'm not! I should be able to send this France back easily," England said offhandedly while going through a book that is similar to Arthur's.

"You can call me Francis," he said with his normal attitude.

"And as quickly as possible," she added.

The female France ignored her, "You can call me Francine."

France put an arm around her shoulder and then turned back to England, "There's no rush."

England looked up to see them together and sighed, "If you two are going to be doing that get out of my house and come back later."

Francine smirked wickedly, "Doing what?"

England frowned but didn't reply.

Francis joined in and added, "If you don't know I'm sure that we would be great teachers for you."

"Just get out of here!" She yelled.

"If you change your mind," Francine said in a singsong voice while walking out with Francis.  
After a few hours the duo did come back.

"I finished the spell so I should be able to send you back now," England said quickly.

She ignored the two Frances giving their obviously over-dramatic goodbyes.

"Also, give this to the England in your world," she said while handing him a letter.

France looked at it, "Of course."

The spell was successful and France found himself back in Arthur's basement.

"Bloody hell!" England exclaimed while falling over thanks to France appearing right in front of him.

France laughed but helped him up.

"Here," he said while handing him the letter.

"What's this?" England asked while opening it.

"A letter from a girl I met in . . . where ever it was that you sent me," he replied.

As England read it France rambled on, "I should walk in on your weird magic stuff more often."

"Its from Alice, she told me not to let you around our setup anymore," England started, "If only she knew how difficult it is to get rid of you."

"Wait, what setup?" France asked.

"None of your concern Frog," England replied back quickly.

Eventually England was able to get France out of his house. He walked back down into the basement and fixed all of the symbols. He then started writing his next letter to Alice.


End file.
